


Two Halves

by EchoAnansi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Surviver's Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoAnansi/pseuds/EchoAnansi
Summary: All that's left is two halves of two white castles.





	Two Halves

(First, there are two white towers.)

They started as Juniper. Solid and dependable. Her bright belief in all they were and would be. His reserved resolve. Her reliable cheer.

(Then half of one is abruptly sheared away. He's not fast enough; they, too far away.)

Next, they became Orange - brightly flaring, almost reckless in their sorrow. They learned to be two parts of a trio, instead of a two-part half.

(Again, he's not fast enough. Another rook loses it's foundation.)

Now all that's left is Jaune. He's certain they both would have preferred Noir.

(Two halves don't make a whole.)

**Author's Note:**

> Another 'I wrote this in an hour' but this idea's been stuck with me basically since the RNJR/JNRR conversation at the beginning of volume 4. I keep thinking it might be better longer, but anything I come up with is just clunky.
> 
> And in case it's not clear JNPR -> RNJ -> JN (NR)


End file.
